


I Work Alone

by MackaroonieAndCheese



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Basically space au, M/M, Sad times bois, fluff-ish, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackaroonieAndCheese/pseuds/MackaroonieAndCheese
Summary: A pilot is on the run from the authorities for years. Then he decides to take a stop at a new planet, for a temporary safe haven. Then he meets quite an interesting individual.





	I Work Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I tried tbh. Even with the title, i tried.

**Faster.**

**Faster.**

**Faster.**

**Escape.**

**Make sure they don’t catch up.**

“I need to make sure they don’t catch me. And out of all times, why have they found me now.” the pilot of the small spaceship mutters.

Currently, he’s being chased down by the police.

No. Not the regular police. But the damn intergalactic police. Somehow, they’ve always managed to find him no matter how much he’s altered information in their system.

The only way they’d know is if they have a man on the inside.

And that’s the issue.

He works alone. He always has. Always will.

“A.I, what’s the nearest planet? Also, I want us to be cloaked the moment we warp there.” he orders the computer while entering information and codes into his laptop. Hoping to alter the other ship’s courses to warp to a different dimension.

“Captain. The nearest planet is Planet Dennett. Cloaking systems preparing. Warp time is estimated to be 2 minutes.” the A.I speaks.

“Prepare the weapons systems. Make sure all homing weapons are active right before we warp.” the pilot orders. “I want to throw them off. And hopefully. They won’t figure out where I am. Maybe I have to move again in a week or so.”

“Captain, hostiles detected. Warp ready. Weapon systems active.” the A.I speaks.

The pilot sighs, and stares at the panel. He’s finished entering the codes. A hand on a lever that will warp them. The other to release the weapons.

“Time to blow them up. Or at least throw them off. Their coordinates should be messing up by now.” the pilot says to himself.

The target systems have locked on.

The screen on the panel showing the ships and that the weapons systems have locked on.

The pilot quickly pulls the lever for the weapons and watches as one of the ships gets hit and goes off course.

And that’s all he needed to see. He pulls the lever and warps to Planet Dennett.

Planet Dennett. A planet that is a relatively close copy of the pilot’s hometown, Earth. Rather… **former** hometown.

The pilot lands in an open area in the middle of a field. He enters a few digits into the main computer and waits.

For what you wonder? For the ship to turn into a vehicle that would look like a vehicle from this planet. It takes like 5 minutes. Which the pilot is used to since he does this a lot.

Once everything is set, and cloaking systems are down. He turns on the engine. And starts driving into town.

He rolls down the windows, taking in the fresh Dennett air.

“Captain. Arrival to nearest town takes 5 minutes.” the A.I says.

“Gotcha A.I.” the pilot replies.

He smiles, glad that he knows it’s gonna be peaceful for a while. Hopefully longer than last time. But for now, he can’t count on how long this’ll last.

He’s gonna avoid the same mistake he made last time, 5 years ago.

The memories, gives him dark thoughts.

He made the mistake of getting too attached to someone. And look now, after the person this pilot became greatly attached with found out the kind of person this pilot was. He turned the pilot in. Exposed his current location at that moment.

But looking back on those times, the man this pilot was with might’ve been with the police the entire time.

Sadly that man’s name is etched onto the pilot’s memory. His features still fresh in his memory no matter how long it’s been.

That’s the pilot’s issue. He doesn’t want to remember. But he also doesn’t want to forget. The memories hurt, but forgetting seems worse. Those memories will eventually crawl back to haunt him.

 

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Escape.

Make sure they don’t catch up.

“I need to make sure they don’t catch me. And out of all times, why have they found me now.” the pilot of the small spaceship mutters.

Currently, he’s being chased down by the police.

No. Not the regular police. But the damn intergalactic police. Somehow, they’ve always managed to find him no matter how much he’s altered information in their system.

The only way they’d know is if they have a man on the inside.

And that’s the issue.

He works alone. He always has. Always will.

“A.I, what’s the nearest planet? Also, I want us to be cloaked the moment we warp there.” he orders the computer while entering information and codes into his laptop. Hoping to alter the other ship’s courses to warp to a different dimension.

“Captain. The nearest planet is Planet Dennett. Cloaking systems preparing. Warp time is estimated to be 2 minutes.” the A.I speaks.

“Prepare the weapons systems. Make sure all homing weapons are active right before we warp.” the pilot orders. “I want to throw them off. And hopefully. They won’t figure out where I am. Maybe I have to move again in a week or so.”

“Captain, hostiles detected. Warp ready. Weapon systems active.” the A.I speaks.

The pilot sighs, and stares at the panel. He’s finished entering the codes. A hand on a lever that will warp them. The other to release the weapons.

“Time to blow them up. Or at least throw them off. Their coordinates should be messing up by now.” the pilot says to himself.

The target systems have locked on.

The screen on the panel showing the ships and that the weapons systems have locked on.

The pilot quickly pulls the lever for the weapons and watches as one of the ships gets hit and goes off course.

And that’s all he needed to see. He pulls the lever and warps to Planet Dennett.

Planet Dennett. A planet that is a relatively close copy of the pilot’s hometown, Earth. Rather… former hometown.

The pilot lands in an open area in the middle of a field. He enters a few digits into the main computer and waits.

For what you wonder? For the ship to turn into a vehicle that would look like a vehicle from this planet. It takes like 5 minutes. Which the pilot is used to since he does this a lot.

Once everything is set, and cloaking systems are down. He turns on the engine. And starts driving into town.

He rolls down the windows, taking in the fresh Dennett air.

“Captain. Arrival to nearest town takes 5 minutes.” the A.I says.

“Gotcha A.I.” the pilot replies.

He smiles, glad that he knows it’s gonna be peaceful for a while. Hopefully longer than last time. But for now, he can’t count on how long this’ll last.

He’s gonna avoid the same mistake he made last time, 5 years ago.

The memories, gives him dark thoughts.

He made the mistake of getting too attached to someone. And look now, after the person this pilot became greatly attached with found out the kind of person this pilot was. He turned the pilot in. Exposed his current location at that moment.

But looking back on those times, the man this pilot was with might’ve been with the police the entire time.

Sadly that man’s name is etched onto the pilot’s memory. His features still fresh in his memory no matter how long it’s been.

That’s the pilot’s issue. He doesn’t want to remember. But he also doesn’t want to forget. The memories hurt, but forgetting seems worse. Those memories will eventually crawl back to haunt him.

~~~

The pilot drives into town. With the windows rolled down, the fresh air blowing at him.

There were cars.

Flying cars.

People on jetpacks.

Some were just floating in general.

There were a few that looked human, but of course wasn’t. A few were species from different planets.

“I wonder if this place has a lot of tourist spots.” the pilot mutters. The day is quickly receding. The night sky slowly appearing.

He decides to drive to a bar, where a lot of people seem to go in this area. “A.I, make sure nothing happens to this ship while I’m gone. Thanks.” the pilot speaks.

“Of course, sir.” the A.I says.

The pilot pockets a plasma pistol. It honestly seems self-explanatory what this weapon is.

He can never be too sure or too prepared that he’s gonna get ambushed. Or if someone recognizes him for his criminal-ish intentions.

He makes sure the car door is locked and makes his way to the bar. He opens the door, and takes a quick glance around.

Species and creatures of all kinds can be seen talking. Different languages and such. He walks to the area where a lovely looking bartender stands.

He sits on the stool and waits for the bartender to move over to him.

“Hey there. Haven’t seen you around here before. First time?” the pilot looks up to the source of the voice.

There stands a man. Curly-ish hair, skin tone a dark shade of brown. A smile that could melt the heart of anyone.

“H-hey.” the pilot’s voice crack, he blushes of embarrassment. And then quickly fakes a cough to mask his embarrassment. “Hi there.” the pilot says. “Yeah, first time. Nice place so far though.”

The bartender chuckles and smiles, “Well want any liquor? And do you have a place to stay at tonight?” he asks.

The pilot shakes his head, “Water is fine. And no, all I have is my car that’s parked outside.” he tells the bartender.

“Unexpected trip I suppose? Bad breakup? Family issues?” the bartender asks. The pilot looks at him uncomfortably, as if the topics bother him. Which it does. The bartender notices this though. “I apologize, I understand. And it isn’t my right to ask.”

The pilot smiles a bit, “It’s alright, you didn’t know. And yes, this was an unexpected trip.” he says, hoping the bartender will let the topic slide.

The bartender smiles and nods, “I’ll go get that water and maybe we could talk more.” he says and walks away.

“Goddammit. Don’t get attached. Don’t get attached. Don’t. Get. Attached.” the pilot mutters to himself repeatedly. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake again. Not again. Out of all times please not again.

The bartender comes back with a glass of water. He hands the glass to the pilot and smiles.

The pilot takes the glass and takes small sip.

_Make small talk. Make small talk. Make small talk._

“You happen to know any of the nearby inns or any inn at all in this town?” the pilot asks politely.

“Oh!” he suddenly exclaims. “You can stay over at my place. I have a spare room you could take.” he offers.

_What the hell do I do?_

“You don’t have to! An inn is fine.” the pilot says.

“Really. It’s fine. I live alone. And besides. Not spending is much better than spending isn’t it?” the bartender says, once again, smiling.

_Damn his cute smile._

_Dammit! Don’t get attached._

_I guess I’ll just agree to this man._

“If you so greatly insist my good bartender friend.” the pilot says with a smile.

“I assume you have a ride?” he asks.

The pilot nods in response.

The bartender smiles, “My shift ends in a while. So you mind waiting?” the bartender asks.

“I don’t mind at all.” the pilot replies, finishing his glass of water.

Not long after, an alert appears on his watch. “Authorities approaching.” it says in neon colors.

The pilot throws out a silent panic. He searches for the bartender and quickly asks, “Where’s the bathroom?”

The bartender chuckles, “It’s the left side to the back of this area. Your left by the way.” he says and smiles.

“Thank you!” the pilot explains, and sprints for the bathroom.

~~~

“Man, he must’ve really needed to piss.” the bartender mutters to himself.

The bar door opens to three people in specific sets of uniforms. Three people of which the bartender recognizes. Three people who visit this unearthly bar often.

“Hello there Vanoss, Lui, Delirious.” the bartender nods slightly and smiles. “Can I get you all anything?”

_Why are they here?_

Vanoss, a kind of bird hybrid, smiles, “Not today my friend. I’m just here to investigate the whereabouts of a certain fugitive.” he says.

“Investigate away, my good man. And at least tell me if you find anything suspicious.” the bartender smiles.

The three officers start roaming the bar and inspecting everyone. The ape hybrid, Lui checks the bathroom.

~~~

The pilot puts on a thin, holographic mask that alters his facial features. The watch glows brighter, showing the warning once more.

The pilot taps on the watch, then shows an actual watch with time and all that. He nervously walks to the sink and washes his hands.

The door violently swings open, and an ape hybrid walks through.

The pilot glances over to the door to recognize the officer to be none other than Lui Calibre.

Lui notices the pilot and walks over to him. “Uh, sorry for slammin’ the door out of nowhere. Thought no one would be here.” he apologizes.

The pilot smiles, though silently nervous, “It’s alright. And judging by that uniform, you’re an officer or official of sorts.” the pilot says, as casual as possible. “Lui Calibre right?”

Lui nods and smiles, “The one and only.” he says.

“What are you doing at a place like this?” the pilot asks.

“Ah, Vanoss dragged Delirious and I here to investigate the arrival of a fugitive. Though sadly, we don’t know much.” Lui tells the pilot. “By the way, I didn’t quite catch your name.”

A device lights up in one of Lui’s pockets. Lui pulls out a small device.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Lui says.

“No problem.” the pilot says with a smile.

Lui taps on the device and a hologram lights up. It’s of his leader, Vanoss. The pilot recognize him to be an owl hybrid.

“Lui, it’s time to go. There’s nothing wrong or suspicious here for any of us. What about you?” he asks.

“Nothing here as well, sir.” Lui sadly says.

“Well that’s alright. But we should head back now. Delirious and I will be waiting out front.” he says and ends the call.

Lui sighs, “There’s always another day.” he mutters and looks at the pilot. “Well, what’s your name?”

_Think of something._

_Think of something._

_Think of something._

The pilot chuckles, “Well, if you solely insist. Call me “Pilot”.” he says, not wanting to give out his actual name. Or else he might get caught.

Lui looks at the pilot, a confused and puzzled look washes upon his face. “Pilot?” Lui questions. “Odd name.”

“Says the one who’s part ape.” the pilot jokes.

Lui chuckles at the pilot’s response. “Well, you have a point there. Y’know, Pilot, you’re a good dude. Hope to see you again sometime. I have to go. Bye.” he says with a smile and waves then leaves.

The pilot sighs of relief, glad that that specific officer didn’t notice anything off about the pilot.

He taps on his watch. It reads, “Area clear of authorities.”

The pilot takes off the mask and folds it and keeps it in his pocket. He walks outside and sits back in his seat.

The bartender notices the pilot’s return. “Took you a while in there.” he says and chuckles.

“Yeah. That Lui guy brought up a conversation with me.” the pilot tells him.

“Oh him? He’s a cool dude once you get to know him.” the bartender says. “Oh, and I’m just gonna get my stuff then we can leave.”

“You know him well?” he asks the bartender, then realizes something. “Oh! Uhm, do you have a ride by the way? If you don’t, we could use my car.”

“Why don’t we talk about them all later, huh? And no, I don’t have a ride. I usually walk or just ask one of my co-workers to drive me back. So I guess sure, let’s use your car.”

“That’s good… I… uh… I’ll go wait outside.” the pilot mutters then leaves.

He opens the car door, “Hello, sir. Authorities have passed by and-” the A.I gets cut off.

“I know. I know. If I got caught, I wouldn’t still be here now would I. Anyway, please shut up later. I got someone who’s gonna ride with us. And I don’t want him getting suspicious.” the pilot tells the A.I.

“Of course.” the A.I replies. The pilot sighs.

“Hey, friend!” the pilot hears the bartender yells.

_Friend? What the hell is he trying to pull?_

_No matter, I shouldn’t get attached._

The pilot turns around and smiles at his companion. “Bartender. Why don’t we get going?” the pilot says and smiles.

The bartender nods and enters the other side of the car. The pilot enters the car and starts the engine.

“I don’t know the streets around here so you better help me out here.” the pilot says with a chuckle.

“Of course.” the bartender smiles.

~~~

“So you’ve been working at the bar for a long while already?” the pilot asks, locking the car.

“Mhm.” the bartender mutters. Then walks up the front door and unlocks it. “Welcome to my home, friend.”

The pilot walks in just behind the bartender.

It was a house of minimalistic designs. Not too flashy. But not also too plain.

The bartender guides the pilot to the kitchen. “Want anything to eat? I have meat I could heat up.” the bartender asks.

“Meat is fine.” the pilot says and takes a seat by a table.

~~~

The bartender sets down a plate in front of the pilot then takes a seat himself. The bartender looks at the pilot eagerly. As if waiting for him to try the dish.

The pilot shrugs and takes a bite of it. His face lights up after he savours the taste for a moment. It’s been awhile since he’s eaten an actual good tasting meal.

“This is really good.” the pilot says in-between bites.

“Oh by the way.” the bartender says. “I never asked, what’s your name?”

The pilot realizes what he asked. And wonders whether or not to give him his actual name… or his code name.

Both it is. Even though it’s a risky move.

“Well, my nickname is Moo Snuckel or Moo, but my actual name is Brock Ritter.” the pilot--- Brock says with a kind smile. “What about you, bartender?”

The bartender chuckles, “Good to know I’m not the only one with a weird-ish nickname. It’s Basically I Do Work or Basically, or call my by my actual name Marcel Cunningham.”

“Well, Marcel. I’m counting on you to help me make this the best one to two months of my life.” Brock smiles.

But deep down, there’s only regret. Regret due to attachment.

~~~

Brock finishes the food. “So, where am I staying?”

“Oh, just in a guest room down the hall, last door on the left.” Marcel replies.

“Thanks, I’ll just be getting a few stuff from my car then I’ll probably head straight to bed.” Brock says and walks to the car.

The A.I immediately greets him. “Hello sir. My sensors tell me you are gaining attraction towards the other male.”

Brock blushes a deep shade of red, “Sh-shut the hell up!” Brock exclaims.

“I am sorry.” the A.I apologizes.

“Ah whatever. Whatever happens. Happens.” Brock sighs. He grabs his bag and laptop then walks back inside to see Marcel on the couch watching tv. The channel on a tv game show, in a language he can’t understand.

Brock shrugs it off and walks to the room. He opens the light and takes a quick look. An empty bookcase. A desk in one corner. A decent-sized bed.

He throws his bag on the bed and places the laptop on the desk. Then decides to talk to Marcel a bit more before he goes to sleep.

“Hey,” Brock says approaching Marcel, plopping down beside him.

Marcel glances over at a tired Brock beside him. The longer Marcel looks at the other male, the more he feels his heart beating faster. But why? That’s something Marcel couldn’t figure out yet.

Marcel awkwardly coughs and looks back to the television.

Brock could feel that Marcel was staring at him, but didn’t want to look back at him. He, too, could feel his heart beat faster.

“So,” Brock pipes up, wanting to break the awkward air he felt. “Where are we going tomorrow?”

“I could be the one to drive tomorrow. I’ll take you to places with nice sceneries. And no worries about work, I have the night shift tomorrow. So we have the entire day time to spend together.” Marcel says with a smile.

Brock yawns. “I’m gonna go head to bed now. Sleep well, Marcel.” he says then walks away to his temporary room and locks the door behind him.

He collapses onto the bed and drapes the blanket over himself. The cool air of the air conditioner circulating the room.

Yet his heart still beats fast, his face still warm. Was he blushing? Maybe. Maybe not. He couldn’t know for sure.

He’s fallen for the bartender, Marcel. And he feels as if there’s no way out of it.

~~~

Loud knocks can be heard so clearly. Brock groans and finally gets up and out of bed. He opens the door to see Marcel, wide awake, looking eager for the day.

“Oh shit sorry, did I wake you up?” Marcel says, rubbing the back of his neck, giving Brock an apologetic look.

Brock shakes his head, “It’s fine, I was bound to wake up anyway.” he tells Marcel.

“Well, I’m gonna go to the kitchen and whip us up some breakfast for us.” Marcel says with a smile and closes the door.

Brock clutches his shirt, the area where his heart lies. He could feel it beating fast. Marcel’s smile makes him melt.

Brock slaps himself. “Don’t fall for this man.” he mutters quietly. He sighs, and opens his laptop and looks up ‘Planet Dennett’.

There wasn’t much to look at, besides this planet being a tourist spot and has a very low crime rate.

“Guess I don’t have to worry about them finding me just yet.” Brock mutters then shuts off his laptop and leaves his room.

Marcel, on the other hand, was in the kitchen area, cooking whatever the hell it was. Marcel notices Brock and turns around to face him and smile. “Well good morning Mr. Not-A-Morning-Person.” he says.

Brock blushes a bit and quickly looks away. “I’m a morning person, most of the time…” he says.

“Well I hope you get up first most of the time you’re staying here. Cause I don’t want to have to wake your ass up with a cold ass bucket of water. Got that?” Marcel says turning back to the stove.

“Yes sir.” Brock says “seriously” with a salute, then proceeds to laugh it off. “Where we headed today my good man?”

“Well, we’re going a short road trip. To a canyon. And a few other places.” Marcel says setting the plate in front of Brock.

~~~

Brock stares for a moment at Marcel as he was driving. Marcel looks back, but then both of them react by looking away.

Marcel whistles awkwardly. “So uh…” he mutters.

_You’ve fallen for this man, Brock Ritter._

_And there’s no turning back._

~~~

Marcel stops the car finally, he looks beside him to see Brock asleep. Marcel smiles at the sight, thinking and wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

Brock looks so innocent in this state, now the only thing running through Marcel’s mind is fear that Brock’ll leave him like the rest. Also fear that he finds out who Marcel really is.

He decides it’s best to wake up the sleeping man, by poking him constantly on the face.

“I’m up. I’m up. Stop that.” Brock groans and rubs his eyes. “We’re here?” he asks with a yawn.

Marcel smiles, “Yeah, we are. This place has one of the best views in the planet.” he eagerly tells Brock.

“You better be right about that my good man. Haven’t seen any good sceneries in a long time. I am a traveler. But, just not the one to actually take time to enjoy everything.” Brock tells him, then reaches for a camera in the back seat.

Then the both of them leave the car, walking ahead. To Brock, the place looked similar to a place called the “Grand Canyon” back on Earth.

He sighs at the thought of his home planet… rather… **former** home planet. He quickly shoves off the thoughts and memories. A hand is placed on his shoulder, he turns to see Marcel looking concerned…?

“Are you okay Brock? You seemed… sad for a moment?” he asks in a worried tone.

Brock quickly smiles, “Just homesick.” he tells him reassuringly.

Brocks takes a few pictures of the scene. A few pictures of Marcel looking far and beyond, as if deep into his own thoughts. He takes a quick look at the pictures he took and smiles at them. Then he came across an old photo of his former… lover.

He turns back to Marcel, who’s sitting on the edge of the canyon-like space. Looking up at the green-ish sky.

Brock leaves the camera dangling around his neck and goes to sit beside Marcel. Difference is, rather than dangling his legs off the edge. He just sits cross-legged.

They both just sit there in silence for a while. Until Marcel spoke up, “You okay with talking about what happened before you came here? The past relationship that you’ve had, I mean. But if you don’t want to, that’s completely fine!” he says.

Brock sighs. “I mean, it’s been 5 years. Talking about it know shouldn’t bother me.” he tells Marcel.

Marcel smiles at him, “I’m here for you when you need someone to cry on.” he tells me.

“His name was Terroriser, or Brian Hanby. He was a cyborg.” Brock starts.

“Whoa! You got it on with a cyborg?” Marcel chuckles.

Brock blushes of embarrassment. “Wh-what?! Marcel no! We only dated. None of that nasty stuff.” he quickly tells him.

Marcel chuckles again, “Sorry sorry. Go on with your story.” he says.

“Yeah. Well, he seemed like the best guy I’ve met yet. Most trustworthy guy. He was really fun to be with. A kind of all-out guy. He was from planet Zeta Helion, ever heard of it or even been there? It’s a nice place. Filled with technology. Gadgets and such. I kinda wasted a lot when I spent a year there. But I’m an inventor of sorts so I put all the stuff into good use so don’t worry about that.” he says happily, but a sad glint in his eyes.

“I’ve heard of stories about Zeta Helion. Never really been there. Heard it’s one of the few most advance planets in the system. Which I think is great. But please, go on.” Marcel says, looking at him intently, listening to him.

“We spent a lot of time with each other. Exploring places. Hiking, kind of. We went on a lot of dates. But… one day. He found out something he shouldn’t have.” Brock at this point, started to tear up. But quickly wiped the tears away. “Then we got into a fight. And he didn’t want to be with me. So I fled the planet before I got hurt any more. It’s been 5 whole years since all of that happened too. But it still haunts me to this day. It’s why I’ve been so scared to love and to trust people to an extent.”

Marcel looks at him sadly and quickly engulfs him in a hug. “I wouldn’t treat you like that. As-as a friend I mean!” he says pulling away and looking at Brock with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Brock smiles sadly, “Thanks, Marcel. You’re a good guy. You know that?” he tells him.

Marcel chuckles nervously, but hides the hint of nervousness. “Yeah, thanks.” he says then fakes cough, “We should go, we still have a few more hours before my shift begins.”

“Sure, why not. And you still have to drive. Cause you’re the tour guide here between us.” Brock says with a more positive smile.

The two of them walk back to the car, then drive away from Dennett’s Greatest Canyon.

“Hey Marcel?” Brock asks, fiddling with his camera.

“Yeah Brock? What is it?” he replies, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

“What about you? Have you ever fallen for someone? Or been in a relationship before?” Brock asks nervously.

Marcel sighs, “I’ve been in one. Only one, then never again. It was a sense of betrayal? I guess.” he says.

“You okay with talking about it?” Brock asks to be sure.

“Fuck yeah. His fault for leaving anyway.” Marcel angrily says. “His name was Scotty. We dated for like, 2 years. 2 whole years. I planned on proposing to him a year later. But I came home to him fucking someone else. After that I decided to quit my old job and work at the bar instead.”

He kept a stern look on his face, still extremely pissed at the memory.

“Well I’m sorry you had to go through that. Must’ve been pretty hard for the first few days and or weeks.” Brock tells him. “But you feel more free don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Marcel asks.

“It’s like a burden has been lifted from your soul. Like, after a breakup. You just feel so free. Time moves faster than it did when you were with someone. I’m not saying that all relationships are bad or that it’s an anchor that keeps you down. I’m just saying that sometimes things are like that. So now that you’re out of all of it. You’re free.” Brock explains, a small smile on his face.

Marcel sighs, Brock’s statement having calmed him down. “Yeah. Time felt faster. And I did feel more free. Thanks, Brock.” he says.

~~~

“You got a good picture of that sunset?” Marcel asks as they both get back in the car.

“Yeah actually, never realized how good the sunset would actually look.” Brock smiles and laughs a little.

Marcel internally melts at his smile and laughter combined, it made him seem so pure and that he should be protected at all costs.

He unlocks the door and enters inside and closes the door behind Brock. “Well, I’ll be leaving in a while for my night shift.” he tells Brock.

“Aw damn, really?” Brock says sadly.

“Yeah, probably gonna be back late tonight so don’t wait up for me. And there’s food in the fridge if you get hungry.” Marcel tells him.

~~~

Brock spends the night researching more about the planet. Mostly finding where is what in the area.

Banks, markets, pharmacies. Any important areas. Though deep down, he feels guilt. Yet he’s not sure why.

He’s completely fallen head over heels for a bartender he met only yesterday. He doesn’t want to confess just yet. He feels like it’s too early to do something like this.

But he also doesn’t want to make this far too over the top. Christ, he doesn’t even know if Marcel even likes him.

What if he doesn’t and he just ends up embarrassing himself in front of the one friend he made so far in this entire universe or multiverse.

“Whatever happens. Happens.” he continuously tells himself.

~~~

_(1 month later)_

One entire month has passed since Brock’s arrival. He has everything planned out for how he’ll tell him.

Just take him out to dinner, and he did say he can skip his shift this once. He seemed happy about skipping work too.

Brock prepares by wearing his usual clothing. A pair of nearly worn-out rubber shoes, a plain blue t-shirt, his gray and black aviator jacket that he’s had for years, and just a pair of jeans.

He takes deep breaths and meet Marcel in the living room.

“Should we go?” Brock says, internally dying of nervousness.

“Sure man.” Marcel says with a smile, a smile that has melted and softened Brock since they met at the bar.

Brock take deep breaths as they left and enter the car. He starts it and drives off.

It doesn’t take long before they arrive at the local park, according to his research, the local park serves as a nice night view. You can see distant planets and stars.

Luckily, tonight’s sky is clear. No clouds or anything.

“Why here?” Marcel asks.

“Because I did my research and I think this place is a good place to hang out together and just chill. You know, take a breather and stuff.” Brock says, smiling.

They enter the park and walk around for a bit, talking about random stuff. Or just small talk.

They stopped when they arrived at an area which is sloped. So they both sat down on the grass and look at each other for a moment.

“Marcel… we gotta talk. I have something really important I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long now.” Brock tells him, the nervousness still there. At the same time it’s not. “Like hell, it’s been on my mind for a month now. Promise me, just promise me you won’t laugh or anything or leave me.”

Marcel sighs and smiles, “Of course I wouldn’t do any of those things. You’ve been a good friend. A great one in-fact.” he tells Brock reassuringly.

Brock takes a deep breath in, then breathes out. “You’ve been a really great friend to me this past month. The best one I’ve had in so long. And when I met you, I told myself I could bring myself to like you because I am in fear of my past. I’m so scared that it will happen again. And I don’t want it to. I really don’t. But you’re different, and I see that clearly. And I am willing to give myself a second chance. So Marcel, I like you a lot. Like being to an extent that I love you more than as a friend.” he says quick enough for Marcel to understand and take in every single word he just told him.

It was a confession. Brock has a crush on Marcel, Marcel has mixed feelings. Confused and happy. Confused because, why him? All he’s done is be kind and good to him. Nothing more. Nothing special.

But happy because, fuck, Brock does indeed like him.

“Brock… I-” he gets cut off by Brock almost immediately who had a sort of sad look on his face.

“This was stupid, right? S… sorry.” he says to me.

Marcel quickly hugs him. “No, no it wasn’t. It was really sweet and nice that you said all of that? And you know what?” he asks, pulling away from Brock to get a good view of his cute face.

“What?” he replies, smiling a bit as if knowing the reply already.

“I love you too.” Marcel says with a smile.

Brock was about say something but was interrupted as a pair of soft lips came upon his. It was obviously Marcel’s.

Brock was mentally freaking out that Marcel was kissing him, but then gave in and kissed him back.

They both pull away from each other and just look at each other for a brief moment then laugh.

“That felt good.” Brock says, smiling wide.

“The kiss?” Marcel questions.

“That and confessing to you. I don’t feel as nervous or as anxious as I did before I confessed. And… and I think that’s good. That it’s a good thing.” Brock sighs, smiling.

Marcel hugs him again, “Also, I don’t think I’ve ever asked this. But what planet are you even fucking from? Cause I’m pretty sure you never originated from Dennett because you said you’ve been to Zeta Helion.” Marcel asks.

“A lot of people have gotten mad and pushed me away and even kicked me out after finding out. And I never really knew why. But… I guess it’s fine for me if I tell you. I’m from planet Earth.” Brock says, a sad sad look in his eyes.

“Bad memories huh? And no worries. I’m here to protect you. No matter what you tell me.” Marcel says, holding him closer.

Brock knows that can’t be true. Marcel can’t protect him forever. One day, he’ll have to leave him and this planet. And he can’t come back.

Because they’ll be after him. They always are. The police never rest until he’s locked up, away from innocents.

Brock doesn’t enjoy doing any of this. But he has to. To survive. Though soon, one day. He’ll have a purpose soon enough. He knows it.

But for now, he’s going to enjoy everything. Him being in Marcel’s arms. As if safe from everything.

~~~

The moment he wakes up, Brock feels like there’s something wrong.

He doesn’t know what, and that’s what's scaring him.

He heads downstairs to see Marcel at the door, as if talking to someone. Brock stops himself from going any further just before whoever is at the door could see him.

He tries to overhear the conversation that's happening. But ends up not hearing a damn thing.

So he rushes back in his room and pretends he’s just woken up. Just as timed, he hears a knock on his door.

Brock opens the door, and Marcel enters the room.

“Can we stay at home today?” he asks, looking worried as he sits beside Brock on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Brock asks, concerned.

“Nothing serious, just worried about things. An officer came by.. well, officers. It was Vanoss, Delirious and Lui. Told me that I should be careful. There’s a confirmed fugitive roaming the city. They don’t have all the details yet, besides that the fugitive’s a male. But they said they’d tell me information so that I can turn the guy in.” Marcel says, taking deep breaths.

Even though Marcel himself, has done some wrong in his own life that he’s never told Brock. Some of those wrongs, still being done today. But in silence, in secret, hidden from the outside.

Brock was there, silently worrying. About the information that he’ll get from those officers. At this point, Brock knows he has to do something about this. He just **has** to.

_(Time passes to later that night)_

Brock sneaks out his room, a mask, a knife, a gun and a pair of gloves with him. Also a small tablet. He makes sure that Marcel is sound asleep.

He takes the house keys, and quietly leaves. He tracks down the location of where the three officers reside. They’re probably living together, who knows.

The chances are slim.

With his hood up, and black mask on. He goes on and ventures forward. To the location the tablet shows. The tablet also shows any nearby security cameras, which Brock shoots down before he can even be relatively close to being seen by one.

Some of them, he avoids it. Too much is too much.

He arrives at a one story house. He checks the tablet again, showing that he’s arrived at the raccoon’s home. He looks for any open or unlocked windows.

He pulls out a tiny smoke bomb he brought, although the smoke it spreads will be a lot. Except this is only a backup plan. He’s not completely sure he’ll use it.

He grins to himself at the devilish thoughts, of all the possible things he could do. But he needs to holds himself off since there's two more targets.

So he leaves a note on the wall using his gun that was on silent mode.

It reads, “Stop looking for me.”

Simple message for simple men.

He quickly leaves and goes for the ape’s home and does the same.

Then he arrives at their leader’s home. Vanoss, also know as Evan Fong. But not a lot of people know that. His name is indeed not open to the public. But Brock always finds his ways.

On the side of the house, he aims and shoots.

“Stop looking for me. Or you’ll just be ending up in circles.” Brock says, as he’s shooting it on the wall.

Brock smiles insanely, glad that this came out better than it did. Also glad that he did this. He checks the time then quickly decides to rush back to his temporary home before anyone or anything catches him.

He sneaks back into his room and hides everything that he’s used for the night, then gets in and drifts to sleep as if nothing has happened.

The next morning rises, Brock heads downstairs to see Marcel on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand.

“You okay? And good morning by the way.” Brock smiles tiredly, sitting down beside Marcel, who was still watching the tv intently. “Marcel?” he taps lightly on Marcel.

“What? Brock?” Marcel snaps out of his daze to look at Brock who looks really worried. Marcel rubs his face. “Sorry.” he apologizes.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, cuddling Marcel hoping that that’ll calm him down a bit.

Marcel eases up, and smiles a bit. “Nothing. Everything’s fine. And I have to head to work later night. You’ll be fine alone tonight right?” he asks looking at Brock.

Brock nods, “Yeah. Of course I’ll be. But are you sure you have to work tonight? I wanna cuddle and stuff.” Brock asks, pouting.

Marcel chuckles, “Yeah. I can’t always miss work. I need the money obviously.” he says.

Brock sighs, “Alright then. I’ll cook something up if you get hungry.” Brock says.

“Thanks Brock.” Marcel smiles.

~~~

Marcel knocks on Brock’s door loudly, not bothering if he was asleep or not.

Brock opens the door yawning. “Marcel? What did you need?” he asks tiredly.

“Can I come in?” he asks, obviously more wide awake than the other.

Brock lets him enter and Marcel immediately sits on the bed. Brock sits beside him, but rests his head on Marcel’s shoulder.

“We’ve been dating for a while now… so, will you be my boyfriend?” Marcel unexpectedly asks, smiling a bit.

Brock looks at him, stunned by the question. “Is that even a question? Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. God, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that. If you didn’t, I probably would’ve done it. Not that I would’ve minded. But is something wrong?” Brock laughs a bit.

“Just something that’s been bothering me lately.” Marcel says, a depressing tone lining his voice.

“What is it?” he asks, worried that Marcel found out what he’s done, or who he really is.

“You haven’t been lying to me, right? Or you would never lie to me, right?” Marcel asks nervously.

Brock looks at him, shocked. He puts a hand to his chest and fake gasps. “Marcel! How dare you accuse me of ever lying to you?” Brock jokingly says with a chuckle.

But deep down, he’s been lying majority of the time they’ve spent together. And he regrets doing so deeply.

Marcel chuckles a bit as well, “Yeah… yeah I thought so.” he says smiling a bit.

“There’s that smile I fell for.” Brock flirtily says, then kisses Marcel on the cheek. “That’s for being so loveable.”

Marcel smiles and surprises him by kissing him on the lips, then pulls away. “That’s because I love you.” he smiles.

“I love you too. Now why don’t you get to bed. I’m sure you need the sleep.” Brock tells him.

“Fine. But the last one to wake up has to clean the dishes for the next 3 days.” Marcel playfully says, sticking his tongue out at him then leaves the room.

“You’re on!” Brock yells as he left.

And it was on that day, Brock had to clean the dishes for 3 days straight.

~~~

“Hey Brock?” Marcel whispers to Brock while they were watch a movie as they both cuddled with each other.

“Yeah Marcel?” Brock replies, cuddling closer to Marcel.

Both of them were watching a copy of an old horror movie Brock had in his “car”.

“Didn’t you say you were only staying in Dennett for two months? Why? Why can’t you stay now that I’m here, with you, as your boyfriend?” he asks, tears starting to stream down.

“Hey hey. Don’t cry. Please” Brock says sadly, “I know I said that, and I’m sorry but I’m staying true to that. I am a traveler. I constantly go around. And I wholeheartedly promise that I will come back from time to time. This is one of the few planets that I’m gonna be coming back to a lot too. Only because of you. Because I fell for you. We still have a while so it’s fine. Let’s make of it why don’t we?”

Brock says all of it with a gleaming smile. Even though there’s that dark pit in him telling he’s done something wrong.

“Fuck yeah, let’s spend the rest of this night with cuddles and movies then.” Marcel chuckles.

~~~

_(Brock’s last week in Dennett)_

 

“Brock! Can you please get over here?” Marcel yells from the living room.

Brock questions why Marcel needed him, but from what Brock could tell. He sounded… **_angry_ **?

Brock wonders if he did something wrong, or maybe… just maybe… **he found out**. He almost immediately shrugs it off. Almost too soon.

“I’ll be down in a while!” Brock yells back, poking his head out the door. Then he shuts the door again and fixes his stuff incase he needs to leave during the middle of the night… which might be the case here.

After he finishes everything he needed to do, he quickly jogs downstairs to see an angry Marcel waiting for him.

“What’s wrong?” Brock asks innocently.

“‘What’s wrong?’ what’s wrong is you!” he exclaims suddenly, Brock jumps back in shock by his anger. “You’ve been fucking lying to me this entire time!”

“M-Marcel… what… what do you mean?” Brock questions, knowing he was right. He found out who Brock was.

“I’ve been so fucking worried and scared about losing you for so fucking long. And this entire time… this entire fucking time! You’ve been lying! You’re not who you’ve been saying who you are! Is anything you’ve told me even the truth?” Marcel yells at Brock.

“Of-of course! I am a traveler. I did date a cyborg who betrayed me!” Brock yells back, anger just half of what Marcel is doing.

“You’re a fucking fugitive. And Terroriser fucking ratted you out. That’s why you split.” Marcel furiously says. He rubs his temples, “This entire time, I’ve been protecting a damn fugitive?!”

“I… yes. I am a fugitive. I came here to hide.” Brock admits sadly.

“Brock… do you even actually love me? Or was that a fucking shitty ruse you pulled so you had more cover than before?” Marcel angrily asks.

“No! Of course not!” Brock yells, starting to cry. “I really did like you. I really did love you. I do love you.”

“When you told me that you had to leave… did you really intend on going back here for me?” Marcel asks seriously.

“Yes… and no.” Brock says, looking down breaking his eye contact with Marcel.

“So were you planning to leave, without telling me a fucking thing? Not telling me all of this?” Marcel asks through gritted teeth.

Brock hesitates for a moment… then nods.

“I was so dumb. I was so fucking dumb. I can’t believe this. I could call fucking Vanoss and shit right now. But I won’t, because I’m not that much of a dick, and I’m aware you’re a high-class fugitive. But I hate you for this. All of it. You fucking lied to me even if you said you would never. And you know what? No. No. I don’t wanna deal with this shit anymore tonight. Good night Brock. Good fucking night.” Marcel says, and stomps past Brock and walks back to his own room. Slamming and locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile Brock just stays there, standing still as he cries buckets of tears. “I shouldn’t have fallen… look where it’s gotten me. I should’ve learned. But I decided to let my feelings get the best of me.” Brock mutters to himself.

Marcel probably never wants to see him now. So now, Brock’s mind is set to leaving the planet. He wipes his tears away and calms down for a moment.

Brock takes a knife from his bag in his temporary room. Then leaves and runs for a convenience store. He cuts off the power and stealthily steals food and drinks. Then runs before anyone even notices him.

He shoves this all in his bag. He grabs his bag and looks around for a moment. “This doesn’t mean anything anymore.” he quietly says.

But, he still has feelings for Marcel. He still **loves** Marcel. That’s his only tether that’s holding him down on his planet.

So he decides to leave a letter, and tapes it to Marcel’s door.

“Bye, Marcel.” Brock says and heads for his car.

“Hello sir, why are you still awake?” the A.I speaks. “Sir, why are you sad?”

“Nothing A.I. Just set course for out of Dennett. No warp yet. Just out of the area of Dennett, but still in clear view of the planet.” Brock sighs, throwing his stuff in the back.

“Of course sir. We will leave in 10 minutes.” the A.I informs him. “When are we to warp to our next destination though?”

Brock nods, “Good enough. As long as we get off. And like after 3 hours maybe? I think that’s enough time.”

~~~

Marcel wakes up the next morning, calm and collected.

He leaves his room to check on Brock, wanting to apologize for his outburst. Only to find him not there. Not only that but all of Brock’s stuff is gone as well.

He turns around and sees a note stuck to his door. He grabs it and reads the note.

“Marcel, I’m sorry. I really am. I tried to keep this a secret. I never wanted you to find out because I fear the danger I might put you in. I am already going through enough with the police after me. Because… well, they’re not the only ones after me. I’ve angered a lot of people in my life. And I can’t risk you going through any of that. Again, I’m sorry. And I left for both of our sakes. And if Vanoss, Delirious and Lui come by. Tell them that I was your boyfriend. Was, because I’m not sure what we are currently. Tell them that i had to leave because of issue. But if you do tell them who I really was, which you might, be careful. People will be after you. They want you to get to me. I am so sorry. And out of everything I’ve said, this is the truth I can tell you… I still deeply love you no matter what you’ve said or done to me.” he reads, and by the end he’s in tears.

Marcel knows what he’s done. He fucked up. He fucked up his one chance at loving again. All because he was being stupid.

But he knows what he has to do. He has to find him. He immediately calls for a person he knows that has an extra ship he can use.

“Nogla? Nogla! I need your extra ship. I can explain soon. But I really need it. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” he quickly said.

“Fuckin hell Marcel, isn’t it a bit fuckin early?” Nogla complains on the other end.

“I know! Shut up and let me get my literal shit together, I’ll be there in a while.” Marcel yells then hangs up.

He packs up a few things and runs out the door and then for Nogla’s house. The moment Marcel arrives, he spams Nogla with messages. Nogla opens the door tiredly.

“Here. Take it and go man. You know where it is. I’d rather know later on. But if you’re chasing someone. Good luck with that.” he tells Marcel.

“Thanks so fucking much man. And I am going after someone.” Marcel happily says.

"Bye Marcel. Hello fucking sleep." Nogla curses then walks back inside.

Marcel starts the ship and drives off, away from Dennett and start his search.

  
“Brock… I’m coming back for you. And I’ll do no matter what just to find you and tell you how sorry I am for everything I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> This doesnt get a happy ending... even though almost everything I've posted is sad sad shit. Lmao.


End file.
